Forever Five
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: Explore the comedy as your favorite Twilight characters wake up one morning and find themselves five years old. Read to see the mischief everyone's favorite vampires get into when they are turned five! Semi- Permanent Hiatus.
1. Bella Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or anything awesome like that. I only own this story because, I wrote it.**

**Okay, this is an idea I had that is always a ton of fun in fanfiction. I wrote one similar to this for the show Heroes and it worked out great, so I thought I would try it out.**

**Sorry if the first chapter is boring or technical, but I promise it will get better. All you have top do is review and I will keep going!**

**Without further ado, I give you the first chapter.**

Bella's eyes flew open, disoriented. She didn't remember falling asleep, st5ill confused at having fallen asleep, was unsure of where she was. She looked around briefly, her confusion dissipated quickly. She was in Edward's room, lying down on his soft golden carpet. But something was still off. Everything seemed much bigger than normal, like she had shrunk while she slept .Bella shook off the feeling and instead decided to focus on more important matters:

Edward.

But upon glancing around, she could see her vampire boyfriend nowhere.

"That's odd." She whispered to herself, her voice sounded a little too high to be hers.

She gripped her throat and cleared it, but it seemed to make no difference. She shrugged her shoulders and gave up, far too interested in Edward's whereabouts to care about any difference in her voice.

She stood up and made towards the door, still overly aware of how much bigger everything had become overnight.

But as soon as she took a step towards the looming door, it opened swiftly. In the doorway, was not her Edward as she had expected, but a child. He looked to be about five-years old. He stared at Bella in horror, as though there was something odd about her. Bella stared back at him, wondering why he should stare at her like that. It was not as if she were the one intruding. As she examined his tiny features she began contemplating this mystery, wondering why the Cullens would have a five year old boy at their house. After all, a houseful of vampires were not the ideal babysitters, but then she saw his hair.

It was bronze colored.

"Edward?" She asked in disbelief, her voice still too high to be normal.

His golden eyes widened, "Bella."

"What happened to you?" She squeaked.

"To me?" He inquired, a single perfect eyebrow raised. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Bella repeated slightly offended at the statement.

"Yeah, to you." He said gesturing towards her with a single marble white hand. "I'm not the only one who looks a little off this morning."

"I thought you said that I'll always be perfect to you." Bella asked indignant, puffing out her chest.

Edward chuckled, "Of course you are, and you always will be; but in case you haven't noticed, you look like a five year old."

"And that matters why?" Bella teased, "Besides, all that matters right now is that we've been talking for five minutes and yet you have failed to hug me even once."

"Let's remedy that." Edward said, his face splitting into a wide grin.

And with that he raced over at an unbelievable speed, to catch the little Bella into a hug.

"Now that's more like it." Bella smiled, satisfied. "So where were you?"

Edward pulled away but only slightly, "I went to see if the others had been changed as well."

"And?" Bella questioned.

"And I didn't see them." Edward answered simply. Full grown Edward might have had a problem with that but this younger model seemed to be a lot less concerned.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Bella asked, trying to gauge his reaction.

Edward cocked his head, "You know, it's strange, but I'm not really worried."

Bella giggled, "Good, cause I'm not either. I just wanna run around and have fun for some reason."

A wild look entered Edwards startling gold eyes, "Then let's have fun."

And with that, Edward swiftly lifted Bella into his tiny arms. His apparent age, did not seem to hamper his vampire abilities. Five year old Edward swiftly carried Bella out of the room down the hall, and down the large, impressive staircase into the Cullen's large white living room.

"Now what?" Edward asked excitement clear in his voice.

"Hmm, I don't know. I never planned it all out." Bella admitted thinking.

"Well, whatever you do, count me in!" An excited little girl's voice called from the front door behind them.

Bella turned around quickly, thrilled, "Alice?!"

**You see? That wasn't so bad!**

**If you like it or if you wanna see funnier chapters, please review and tell me what you thought.**

**See ya!**


	2. We're Off To See The Jasper!

**Disclaimer: It is a sad thing to declare, but declare it, I must. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. But due to extensive therapy, I am learning to cope with the fact that Edward Cullen is not mine.**

**I am back and boy am I surprised. I never expected to get that much response. Thank you! Now is where I generally thank each reviewer in turn and leave comments.**

**TwilightStarss- Yay! Thanks a lot! I love little dazzling Edward too. Course I love the full-sized eddy too. I shall continue as long as I keep getting reviews like yours.**

**Midnightpopcorn- well thank you! I shall try to keep writing.**

**Thefuturemrs.edwardcullen- well I am glad that you gave it a chance. I'm always pleased to hear when I exceed expectations. I apologize for the grammar. I never remember to reread the chapters before posting and my beta is out of town and reach. So I apologize in advance. I generally only have a few hiccups but everyone does.**

**iloveTwilight-kk- well glad you liked it. And thought it was funny.**

**Kay- I do hoipe the ideas keep coming for it. That and reviews are the fuel of my story. And of course my love for Edward.**

**Panda- thanks! I shall try.**

**Okay, quick thing, I have some ideas but I can always use more. If there is anything you would like to see the little twilighters do, tell me! Also be sure to mention any characters you want to make sure end up in the story, cus not all are on my list. If you want a character review and tell me which.**

**Okay, no more blabbing! Read!**

"Bella!" Alice happily squealed as she bounded, still resembling a ballerina dancer, towards her favorite human.

The two girls met in an elated embrace.

"Isn't this so cool?!" Alice asked, her pixie like features even more elaborated with the diminishment of her size.

Bella nodded enthusiastically, "It is sooo cool!"

The two girls now walked back to Edward arm in arm. Alice was grinning, "So, "bro" what're we doing today?"

Edward grinned back, "Haven't you already "seen" what we're doing today?"

Alice shook her head, "Nope, I'm as blind as a bat in that department."

A brief look of worry crossed Edward's tiny, gorgeous features, "You mean you didn't see this happening?"

Alice, however only was vaguely worried, "I'm sure it is just in response to being turned five. It'll wear off soon. I'm positive. Now answer the question and stop raining on our happy parade."

Edward's creased brow smoothed out and he smiled, "You're right, it's probably nothing."

"Good." Bella agreed. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "So, where do you wanna go?"

Edward's little brow creased, "Well, we should probably go look for the others. They are probably all fine, but we should still check."

"Agreed." Alice nodded, "Where did you want to check first?"

"Well, I was thinking we would try to find Jasper so you wouldn't be like a third wheel." Edward stated.

"Oooh! Good idea. Alice needs a man if we're gonna be all mushy." Bella said nodding.

"So is there any place that you and Jasper hang out?" Edward asked, turned to ask his 'sister'.

Alice looked thoughtful for a second before her small, beautiful features lit up with an idea, "I got it. You see, Jasper and I have this meadow…"

She looked all bashful, and if she could have, she probably would have blushed.

"What is it with you, Cullens and meadows?" Bella asked in amusement.

"You two have a meadow too?" Alice asked almost giggling.

Edward just averted his eyes, embarrassed, "Let's just go, shall we?"

"All right, all right." Little Alice said holding up her hands in surrender but when Edward looked away, Alice gave Bella 'we _need_ to talk later' look. Bella nodded grinning.

Bella looked around, "Okay, so how do we get there?"

Alice shot a look towards the garage, "We could take the Porsche."

Bella shook her little head, "No, don't think that would work. For one thing we're too short to reach the pedals and the last thing I need is for Charlie to pull us over for reckless driving and find us all five years old."

Edward agreed, "She has a point, you know."

Alice scowled darkly at the prospect of not getting to use her Porsche, "So how else will we get there if driving is out? The bus? Yes, I'm sure we'll attract less attention that way."

"No," Edward answered smiling crookedly, "We'll walk, run to be more specific."

He grinned at Bella, and for a five year old, he looked great doing it. She however looked horrified, "We're running there?"

"Of course. How else would we get there?" Alice asked flipping her short hair out of her face.

Bella looked down self-consciously and shuffled her feet, "Um, I think I'll just stay here. You two go on."

Edward scowled at her, "You're not still scared of the running are you?"

Bella continued to look everywhere but his scorching eyes, "Um…yes."

Edward tsked and stepped forward, and tried again in his tiny velvet voice, "I thought it was better if you closed your' eyes."

She continued to look away, not ready to give in, and mumbled, "It doesn't stop me from being scared."

Edward enveloped her in his arms, and whispered delicately in her little ear, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you. So come on Bella, it'll be fine."

And then she looked into his piercing golden eyes, "All right; we'll run."

Alice who had walked away while Edward persuaded Bella had returned, "Excellent. Now hold on to Edward and he'll follow me."

Edward nodded, "Come on."

He next offered his back for her to climb on. She took a running start and clambered on, gripping his neck tightly. Just as she got situated she reached forward and kissed his cheek, "That is for seducing me into another one of your plans."

Edward looked back and she could see the edge of his crooked smile; her smile, "Maybe, I should seduce you more often."

As she leaned in to brace herself she muttered in his ear, "Don't even think about it."

"Okay, let's go!" Alice said cheerily close by.

Bella closed her eyes just as they began running swiftly through the Cullens lawn and towards Jasper and Alice's meadow.

**And that was chapter two.**

**Now review if you want anymore.**


End file.
